07 czerwca 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 IV Pielgrzymka papieża - msza św. z homilią na lotnisku we Włocławku 12.00 "Było sobie życie" (23): "Hormony" - serial franc. 12.30 Batory i Jagiellonka 13.00 Genetyka współczesna - walka z rakiem 13.30 Galerie świata: "Ermitaż" 14.00 Agroszkoła: Ziemniaki przygotow. do zbioru 14.35 Polskie drzewa: Topola 14.55 Cisza i dźwięk (17) 15.20 IV Pielgrzymka papieża - msza św. z homilią w Płocku 17.15 Teleexpress 17.55 Raport - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarod. 18.20 "Chłopi" (10): "Śmierć Boryny" - serial TVP 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie CSIO Sopot - Puchar Narodów 20.30 IV Pielgrzymka papieża - nabożeństwo w Płocku 21.30 "Sprawy rodzinne" - odc. serialu obyczaj. prod. włoskiej 23.00 7 dzień wizyty papieża 23.15 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Grażyna Barszczewska: "Kobieta, aha!" 24.00 Weekend w Jedynce 0.15 Jutro w programie TP2 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. niemiecki - l. 12 8.40 "Inspektor Gadget" - odc. 4 serialu animow. 9.05 Muzzy - j. angielski dla dzieci 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 "Szanse" - odc. 25 filmu austral. z serii "Przychodnia wszelkich dolegliwości" 18.00-21.30 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Studio KBWE 22.40 Recital Ewy Błoch 23.00 "Lekarze bez fartuchów"- odc. 3 serialu angielskiego 23.50 CNN - Headline News 24.00 Program na sobotę TP Szczecin 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Klub muzyczny 18.40 Dobranoc: "Pondelki" 18.50 Walerian Pawłowski opowiada 18.55 "Sisi" - odc. 5 serialu kostiumowego prod. austriackiej 19.45 Junior Mix 19.55 "Pro arte" - pomorski magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Godzina z Franciszkiem Trzeciakiem 21.25 Zakończenie programu RTL Plus 6.00 Hallo Europa 8.35 Show-Laden — powt. 9.15 Die Vier Jahreszeiten — komedia USA 11.10 Riskant — teleturniej 11.30 Show-Laden 12.00 Gorący pieniądz — powt. 12.35 Polizeibericht — serial krym. 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.10 Der Hammer — serial krym. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — serial 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — serial 15.10 Ruf des Herzens —serial 15.52 RTL aktuell 15.55 Chips — serial krym. 16.45 Riskant — teleturniej 17.10 Gorący pieniądz — teleturniej 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die Sieben-Millionen-Dollar-Frau — serial 18.45 RTL Aktuell 19.10 Nordwestdeutsche Klassenlotterie 19.15 Benny Hill — show komed. 19.40 Wolfsblut — przygodowy Włochy-Francja-Hiszpania 21.15 Eis am Steil I — komedia Izrael 22.55 Tutti Frutti 23.55 RTL aktuell 0.05 Die nachte Gräfin — erotyk RFN 1.35 Eis am Stiel I — komedia powt. 3.05 Die nachte Gräfin, erotyk powt. 4.25 Formula 1 Sat 1 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.30 Blick 8.35 Sąsiedzi — serial powt. 9.00 Blick 9.05 General Hospital — serial powt. 9.50 Teleshop 10.05 Blick 10.10 Ein Duke kommt selten allein — western — serial powt. 11.05 Krypton Faktor — powt. 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Mensch, Dino — show 14.25 General Hospital — serial 15.10 Sąsiedzi — serial familijny 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Paradise — western — serial USA 16.45 Verferindet bis aufs Blut — serial krym. 17.40 Blick 17.45 Verliebt in eine Hexe — serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo — game show 18.45 Guten Abend Deutschland 19.15 Glücksrad 20.00 Partica und der Löwe — przygodowy Wik. Brytania 21.45 Blick 22.00 Die zum Teufel gehen — fabularny RFN-Wlochy-Hiszpania 23.35 Sport 23.40 Ein Fischzug für 300 Millionen — fabularny Włochy 1.25 SAT 1 Text für alle Sky One 7.00 DJ Kat Show 7.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial 9.50 Panel Pot Pourri — quiz 11.00 Here's Lucy — satyra 11.30 Młodzi doktorzy 12.00 Zuchwały i piękny 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Sale of the Century — quiz 14.00 True Confessions — dramat 14.30 Another World — serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week — quiz 16.15 Oczarowanie — serial komediowy 16.45 The DJ Kat show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Punky Brewster — blok pr. dla dzieci 18.30 McHale’s Navy — serial komediowy 19.00 Family Ties — serial komediowy 19.30 Sale of the Century — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight — quiz 20.30 Growing Pains — serial komediowy 21.00 Riptide — serial krym. 22.00 Hunter — serial krym. 23.00 Wrestling 0.00 The Friday Fright Night Feature 2.00 Kartki teletekstu Tele 5 6.05 Throb — serial 6.30 Guten Morgen Bino — pr. dla dzieci 9.05 Henderson — serial powt. 9.30 Zuhause mit Tele 5 10.35 Henderson — serial USA 11.00 Wildcat — serial powt. 11.30 Hopp oder Top 11.55 Ruck Zuck — teleturniej 12.25 Vor ort in Deutschland 13.00 Stadt, Land, Fluss 13.25 Filmy rysunkowe 18.30 Fazit — aktualności 18.33 Stadt, Land, Fluss 19.00 Ruck Zuck — teleturniej 19.30 Fazit — aktualności 19.45 Hopp oder Top 20.15 Traffik — serial, Anglia 21.10 Ring frei — magazyn 22.00 Fazit — aktualności 22.15 Auf Leben und Tod — film USA 23.45 Die Waffen des Gesetzes — serial powt. 0.35 Ruck Zuck'88 1.05 Wildcat — nowela powt. 1.30 WNT — Worldnews 2.00 Video nonstop ScreenSport 8.00 Automobilsport — wyścigi samochodowe w W. Brytanii 8.30 Automobilsport 9.00 Motorradsport 9.30 Sport z Francji 10.00 Bilard 11.00 Wrestling 12.00 Motorradsport — żużel 13.00 Automobilsport 14.00 Golf US PGA 16.00 Bowling — mistrzostwa w W. Brytanii 17.00 Piłka nożna z Argentyny 18.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek 19.00 Koszykówka — liga NBA 21.00 Go — magazyn sportowy z Holandii 22.00 Boks z USA 23.30 Piłka nożna — mistrzostwa Europy juniorów, finały Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Szczecin z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku